


The ABC's

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're dorks, even in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABC's

She has to fight to suppress the giggle that wants to work its way free of her throat. The light noise is stuck on her tongue and she bites down hard on her lip. She has to concentrate, has to think, and laughing won't cut it. Laughing is a distraction. 

She's supposed to be concentrating on the tongue that's currently working over the skin right above her left knee. Her eyes are trained on the ceiling. She's not allowed to look up, those are the rules. No looking up, no peeking, no asking what it is, no distracting the other player. 

It's hard to concentrate Lizzie finds though when she's trying not to laugh and also imagining his tongue a bit higher where she'd like it. Her pulse beats fast and heavy in her ears and between her legs. It's not just a game for fun, but also a test of wills. 

Darcy's fingers spread out on her bare stomach, holding her down with one thumb also hooked in the waistband of her panties. This is his second pass at swirling his tongue over her skin, tracing the mystery configurations that she's trying to figure out. 

Her toes curl at the foot of the bed and she wants to squirm. She wants to pull him up by the hair she'd tunneled her fingers through earlier, wants to move him to where she's wet and ready, wants to kiss him and push him down and straddle him. 

Lizzie likes to win also though and that beats out her desire to fuck him right now. 

She closes her eyes and thinks, feels the patterns and loops he's making. 

_'c...h...r...i...t...u...'_

"Pulchritudinous," she says, moving her right leg to thump her heel against his back. 

Darcy kisses her knee and pulls back, sitting up. "Very good, Lizzie Bennet." His smile is lopsided. "I started to think you might not make it through this round." 

She knows what he means, knows that close to her he can smell her arousal and what she wants. Tough for him that she's got a formidable will. 

Lizzie pushes at his shoulders till he falls sideways on the bed. "My turn," she smiles sweetly. "And I'll even be nice and keep the SAT prep words out."


End file.
